A Better Beginning
The Nexus needs a resource-producing outpost, but Eos is the only planet in range. As the only Pathfinder, you have been asked to achieve the impossible: find a way to settle Eos and give the Initiative the foothold it needs. Director Tann has committed the resources for a last-ditch effort, including a ship and support team for the Pathfinder. Acquisition This mission is acquired immediately upon completion of Nexus Reunion. Walkthrough Speak With SAM On The Hyperion Use the tram to return to the Habitation Deck of the Hyperion and head to the SAM Node. Activate the terminal in the SAM node to learn more about Pathfinder Ryder's connection to SAM and the modifications that Alec Ryder made to SAM to enhance his own abilities. The allies and relationships mission Ryder Family Secrets is automatically started, speak to SAM again to learn more. Go To Your Ship Feel free to explore Alec's former quarters, now Ryder's own personal room, as SAM suggested. The first memory trigger for the recently started relationship mission can be found here, as well as a model of the SSV Normandy SR-2. Access audio logs for insight into the Initiative and a few words from Liara T'Soni. Ryder can also make a quick stop at the Cryo Bay to check on Ryder's sibling and pick up a side mission, Task: Lost Brother. Return to the tram to reach Ryder's new scout ship, the Tempest. (Ryder receives +270 XP for boarding the Tempest.) Ryder and Cora Harper enjoy a breathtaking view of the new ship. Vetra Nyx, one of Ryder's new crew, will help acquaint Ryder with all the sections of the ship. Once the cutscene has ended, Ryder's objective is to head to the bridge to begin the trip. Feel free to explore the ship a bit before heading out, though most of the crew are too busy readying the ship to talk to Ryder. Ryder should check in with all of the crew after each priority ops mission. Crew members will usually have new conversation options after the completion of a priority op mission. Go To The Bridge Upon entering the bridge, Ryder meets Kallo Jath (the ship's pilot), who will explain the navigational controls and make ready for departure from the Nexus. Ryder gives a short speech and Kallo will take the ship out. Go To Eos In The Pytheas System Use the Galaxy Map to travel to Eos in the Pytheas system. Travelling to Eos is a good opportunity to familiarize with planet scanning and begin working towards completing Task: The Model of the Spheres. Land On Eos Landing on Eos will gain Ryder +2 AVP and +2% Eos viability. Previous attempts to colonize Eos failed due to the high radiation levels. However, the crew recognizes a signal like that found on Habitat 7; if similar alien technology exists on Eos, Ryder may be able to use it to improve the planet's conditions and make it viable for settlement. If Ryder takes the time to walk around Site 1: Promise, there are numerous items to scan that will yield a total of +160 and +20 (+10 each for a fluorite node and a cadmium node). Search Site 1's Main Control Building Search the main control building. Restore Power At Site 1 The first step at Site 1: Promise is restoring power to the abandoned outpost so that a thorough scan of the area can be completed and the source of the atmospheric disturbance can be located. Head towards the objective marker; the door to the control center is receiving emergency power, but it requires a code to open. The codes are located on a datapad in a nearby structure marked by an objective marker. Retrieve the codes and return to the control center door. After returning to the control center, Ryder finds that there is a manual override at a nearby relay station that is preventing the power from coming online. Investigate The Power Relay Station Follow the objective marker to the power relay station on the eastern ridge. Upon using the console beside the door on the second floor of the station, Ryder will be "greeted" by Clancy Arquist, a salvager who has taken up temporary residence there. It appears that Clancy is responsible for the signs of recent illicit activity at Site 1. Clancy won't let Ryder into the relay station just yet, but he agrees to let Ryder turn on some of the generators to get the antenna online to locate the source of the remnant signal. He warns Ryder, however, that doing so will attract the attention of kett patrols. Activate The Generators Ryder now needs to activate the generators. Ryder will be given objective markers for two power pylons. Scan The Power Pylons To Find An Interface When Ryder attempts to activate the first power pylon, Ryder will discover that it requires a bit of repair. Scan the power pylon (+20 ) to determine an interface location. Activate Power Pylons (0/2) Use the interface location information to activate the first power pylon. Repeat the scanning and activating process for the second power pylon. Defeat The Kett Upon repairing the second pylon, a drop ship will deliver group of up to six kett Chosen. (+69 XP). Reactivate The Power Relay Station Return to Clancy and speak to him to get information about where to find a vehicle. After Clancy leaves, use the console at the back of the room to reactive the power relay station (Ryder receives +73 AVP and +5% Eos viability). When returning to Clancy, asking him if he trades salvage will give Ryder access to some supplies; advising him to "get to a safe location" will not allow Ryder to trade immediately, although he can later be found next to a shuttle in Site 1: Promise as a merchant. Scan Containers To Find A Vehicle Once power is restored, Ryder will be able to access the surrounding buildings. In some of the now unlocked buildings, Ryder will be able to scan portions of recorded conversations from the former human settler inhabitants. SAM is able to reconstruct the recorded conversations. Scanning the reconstructed images of Wilcox and Farthingale awards +270 XP per conversation (+540 XP total). Additionally, a now unlocked building nearby the next objective marker is a research center. Investigate the research center to begin, Task: Research Center Development. Call Down A Forward Station Follow the objective marker to a large container with a small access panel. Scan the container to discover that it contains the ND1 Nomad, but must be opened with a code from a Forward Station. Approach the new objective marker and the Forward Station will automatically descend. The first forward station on Eos doesn't give Ryder the usual award of AVP and viability. This was awarded when Ryder first landed on the planet. All subsequent forward stations will give the correct rewards. Unlock The Nomad Container After SAM has automatically downloaded the access code, head back to the panel on the container to get access to the new vehicle. Get In The Nomad Enter the Nomad to acquaint Ryder with the controls of the vehicle. Investigate Strange Signal Once Ryder is acquainted with the Nomad's controls, follow the path toward the new objective marker. Ryder will likely find some small hostile creatures while traveling to the objective, these can mostly be ignored and can be killed by driving over them with the Nomad. Just before entering the radiation shield on the north side of the road is a deposit of element zero. Enroute to the objective, Ryder will pass a memory trigger which is part of the mission Ryder Family Secrets. Ryder will arrive at an unusual structure. Once Ryder is past the radiation shield, Ryder can exit the Nomad and roam about on foot. Scanning will reveal a nearby platinum deposit (+10 ), a scattering of remnant coolant tanks (+10 ), a Nexus shuttle (+10 ), and a scourge tendril (+10 ). Search For A Glyph To Scan At the center of the structure, Ryder will find a console, but attempting to interface with the console will introduce a key mechanic: Ryder must use the scanner to follow hidden cables radiating from the console. In this case, there is only one cable, so follow the cable with the scanner. Climb up the structure with the cable, then use Ryder's scanner to read a glyph (Unknown Glyph) at the top. There are two Initiative scanners on top of the structure as well; scanning the scanners will give +10 . Use The Strange Console Once the glyph is scanned, Ryder can return to the central console and interface with the console to trigger a cutscene, where Ryder meets Pelessaria B'Sayle. Defeat The Hostile Bots After the cutscene, the group is attacked by a group of Assemblers and an Observer. Defeat the bots. Before continuing to the next objective, there is a colonist's body for Task: Naming the Dead located along the Nomad path nearby. Activate Remnant Monoliths (1/3) Next, Ryder must travel in the Nomad to the two other monoliths - The Western and Southern Monoliths. The order Ryder visits the monoliths doesn't matter but this walkthrough follows Western then Southern. The road from the first monolith (Northern) to the Western Monolith will pass a forward station drop point. Stop for a moment to allow the forward station to drop before continuing. (+2 AVP and +2% Eos viability) Upon arrival at the Western Monolith, Ryder will be greeted by a small platoon of remnant bots; defeat the bots to proceed. This time at the central console, there are two cables for Ryder to follow. Use the scanner to follow the cables. Each cable will pass by a smaller remnant console. Use the smaller console to raise several pillars and provide a method of reaching the glyph at the end of the cable. Once both glyphs are scanned (Accretion Glyph and Nihility Glyph), return to the central console to interface with the central console. However, this time, additional encryption will require Ryder to solve a Sudoku-like puzzle in order to activate the monolith. For the puzzle solution, see here. If Ryder has found a Remnant Decryption Key, this special item may be used to bypass the puzzle. A better strategy is to hold onto the Remnant Decryption Key until Ryder can sell the Key to a merchant -- the Keys are quite valuable. (Ryder receives +270 XP for completing the puzzle.) As soon as Ryder activates the monolith, a few kett Anointed and squad of Chosen will attack Ryder. Fight the kett off (+244 XP). Once the fight is complete, Ryder can find a few remnant scannable items in the area (+20 ). There's also a datapad with a voice recording of the former settlers' plans to use the remnant technology. Before leaving, check just south of the control panel for a group of bodies, one is a body of a colonist needed to complete Task: Naming the Dead. Enter the Nomad and continue to the Southern Monolith. The Southern Monolith is heavily guarded by kett. Battle through the initial wave of kett and the two sets of reinforcements (+366 XP when all kett are defeated). After the battle, follow the objective marker to a power generator. Deactivating the generator will disable the shield and trigger a cutscene in which Ryder meets Nakmor Drack, an old krogan with an apparent penchant for dramatic entrances. Be sure to check the whole base for loot and scannable items; there are two Kett Core Encryption Tech devices that award +100 each (+200 Total). Inspect the room Drack emerged from for some disturbing intel and another body for Task: Naming the Dead. Scan the two artifact crates for +10 each (+20 Total). After scanning, continue to the objective marker, where two more glyphs await Ryder. As before, follow the cables, scan the glyphs (Synaptic Glyph and Verdurous Glyph), then return to the central console. There is no puzzle at this monolith. Also, there is no enemy ambush after activating the monolith. (Ryder is awarded +270 XP, +73 AVP , and +5% Eos viability.) The road from the Southern Monolith to the Vault will pass another forward station drop point. Stop for a moment to allow the forward station to drop before continuing. (+2 AVP and +2% Eos viability) Investigate The Entrance Activating the three monoliths reveals a secret Remnant Vault for Ryder to explore. (This is a common pattern throughout the game.) Follow the new navpoint to an island in the middle of the lake. Climb out of the Nomad and activate a console near the shore, which will activate a bridge. Ryder can cross to the island on foot or by vehicle, but Ryder will need to walk into the Vault to continue. Boldly leaping across the lake without a bridge may seem heroic but will not trigger the Vault's opening protocol. Ryder is required to activate the bridge to continue. Explore The Remnant Vault Peebee will be waiting for Ryder outside the Vault, insistent on joining Ryder for the adventure. Open the door to trigger a cutscene and send Ryder into the Vault's mysterious depths. Once a Vault is activated, Ryder cannot return later to collect missed resources. Collect all wanted items now. Follow The Conduit Into The Vault Continue into the vault. The map depicts the first floor of the vault and is referenced throughout the walkthrough. Research Data (RD) and loot is valuable but not critical to mission completion. In the first room, Ryder will find: *two loot containers (Yellow Diamonds A & B) *two research data pylons (Red Stars 1 & 2) for +100 each (+200 total). Approach the hologram (Red Square) and after a brief discussion over the comms, Ryder will be able to scan the hologram for +10 . Once Ryder is finished, follow the objective marker to the console (Orange Hexagon) to interface with the console to open the door on the opposite side of the room. Leave the console and go through the newly opened door to the south. Through the newly opened door, Ryder will find a dormant console. Ryder will not be able interact with the console but will be able to use the scanner to discover three holograms surrounding the dormant console. Scan any one of the holograms to trigger another discussion over the comms, after which the next door will be unlocked. Scanning each hologram in the room (Red Square) awards +10 each (+30 total). Wait for a conversation over the comms, then go through the newly unlocked door into a new room to trigger another cut-scene. At this point, Peebee will decide to split up: Ryder fixes the vault; she'll investigate the relic. (The Task: Remnant Data Cores will be automatically given after the cutscene.) In this new room, Ryder can scan the barrier around the power beam (Red Circle) in the center of the room for +10 . *The door to the east will be locked and inaccessible the entire mission. *The force field to the west is worth investigating. Ryder cannot enter the room yet, but SAM will mark the location on the map (See Bugs Section). Ryder will be only be able to access the room and container (Yellow Diamond Z) on the way out of the Vault. Head through the southern door to continue. In this new room, on the right is a container (Yellow Diamond C), and a Remnant console (Orange Hexagon) at the middle end of the platform. The console lifts blast shields but does nothing useful. Use the elevated pillars in the fluid to get across to the next platform with a mechanical arm (Red Circle). Scan the mechanical arm and the dangerous liquid for +10 each (+20 total). Head south over more pillars to cross the liquid, scanning a research data pylon (Red Star 3) for +100 . Once across the pillars, Ryder will encounter a door. Open the door and head into what appears to be a storage room. Ryder will be attacked by two hostile remnant Assemblers. The remaining assemblers in the room will remain inactive. After defeating the enemies (+25 XP), scan one of the inactive assemblers for +10 and loot the nearby container (Yellow Diamond D). Once Ryder has finished in this room, head back out of the room. Across the deadly pool on the eastern side of room, there are several territorial Assemblers. Defeat the assemblers (+63 XP) to roam the area freely. To the south across some pillars, there is a container (Yellow Diamond E). There is also a locked door in this location, but the door can't be unlocked. Return to the main platform. Go due north and up a ridge for another container (Yellow Diamond F). Another container is located on the lower level of this area, below the remnant console (Orange Hexagon). This console does not control anything useful. To obtain the next container in this room, follow the passage to the north-east until Ryder comes to a door. Open the door to reveal a container (Yellow Diamond H). Ryder can now finally proceed in the direction of the objective marker. Along the way to the next objective marker, open a side door to reveal another container (Yellow Diamond I). In the next room, Ryder will face several more hostile assemblers. After defeating the assemblers (+63 XP), Ryder will find two consoles (Orange Hexagons) that are linked to each other. The console lifts blast shields but do nothing useful. There are two doors in this room with visual glyphs over them but these doors cannot be opened in any way. Near the southwest door is a container (Yellow Diamond J). Once Ryder has finished in this room, proceed to the south into a corridor. There will be a brief interaction with Peebee (Green Triangle) who can be seen on a distant ledge to the east but the ledge cannot be reached. Before going through the main door to the west, follow the ledge south, then west, until Ryder reaches a container (Yellow Diamond K), in addition to a door that can be opened to reveal another container ( Yellow Diamond L). Once Ryder is finished with the containers, return to the main door. After going through the main door, Ryder will see lamps rising from the floor. Scan one of the lamps (Red Circle) (if Ryder hasn't already) to receive +10 before continuing down the passageway until Ryder reaches another door. The next room contains some remnant forces, which Ryder will have to fight. However, before rushing headlong into battle, proceed up the ramp to the right (north ramp) without attracting the attention of the remnant forces towards the remnant turret at the top of the ramp. Start by scanning the turret for +50 , then interface with the nearby console (Orange Hexagon) to convert the turret into an ally, and then begin the battle. After Ryder defeats the remnant forces (+126 XP), Ryder can loot the container to the west (Yellow Diamond M) and scan the nearby dormant Observer (Red Star) for +10 and trigger a conversation. Activate The Gravity Well After Ryder has collected all of the items in the room, use the second console (Orange Hexagon) to activate the gravity well (Large Orange Circle), which Ryder can use to reach the second level of the Vault. Follow The Conduit Farther Into The Vault The map doesn't work well on Level 2. (See Bugs Section) After taking the gravity well down to Level, continue along until Ryder arrives in a room with a damaged console (Orange Hexagon) leaking fluid. Scan the damaged console to identify a leak and then wait for a discussion over the comms. After the discussion, Peebee enables Ryder's omni-tool to repair the console. (Scanning the leak awards +10 .) After the conversation, take the opportunity to loot the two containers (Yellow Diamonds N & O); one contains a powerful remnant melee weapon. Repair The Conduit Flow After looting the containers, interact with the console leak to fix the leak. Once the leak has been fixed, interface with the console to unlock the door and move on to the next area. Immediately look to the left for a remnant data pylon (Red Star 4) and scan the pylon for +100 . Find A Way Through The Caverns There is a remnant console (Orange Hexagon) on the platform that Ryder needs to interface with to raise some pillars. Use the pillars to reach the platform with the tree (Red Star Tree) and scan the tree for +10 . Interface with the nearby console (Orange Hexagon) on the platform to raise more pillars to the left. Cross the pillars to a platform where Ryder will battle remnant forces (+126 XP). After the battle, Ryder can explore the nearby ledges in order to access containers (Yellow Diamonds P & Q). Head through the door to the west into a storage area. In the storage area, some amusing dialogue will take place and Ryder can loot a container (Yellow Diamond R). Once Ryder is done, head back through the door and use the nearby console (Orange Hexagon). This console will provide access to the northern section of the vault. Head back to the tree platform and take the newly-accessible northern path to a new platform. Immediately jump up to a ledge to the north-west to access another container (Yellow Diamond S) and another console (Orange Hexagon). This console will open a path to the southern section. Go back to the tree platform and continue to the southern path. On the southern path, loot the containers (Yellow Diamonds T, U, & V). After looting the containers, head to the south-west to a room with a tree raised up in the center. In this location, Ryder will find six holograms (Red Stars) that can be scanned for +10 each (+60 total). This location also has two glyphs (Yellow Circles) (Reflection Glyph and Nihility Glyph) to be scanned that allow access to the puzzle container (Yellow Puzzle Piece W). (This puzzle is required for the Cryptographer Achievement). For the puzzle solution, see here. Once Ryder has collected all of the items, jump back over to the first tree platform and onto the northern platform once more. There is a locked door on the northern platform but the door cannot be unlocked by any means. Interface with the western console (Orange Hexagon) (on the northern platform) to raise pillars to open a new pathway. Interfacing with the console, however, attracts the attention of a few remnant Observers. Defeat the observers (+25 XP). Jump across the pillars to another tree platform. Interface with another console (Orange Hexagon) on the tree platform which will activate a bridge. Cross the bridge and loot from the container on the left (Yellow Diamond X) before going through the main door to the north. Follow The Conduit To The Source The main door takes Ryder to the heart of the Vault. Ryder is unable to scan the giant energy beam but a remnant data pylon to the right (Red Star5) can be scanned for +100 . There is also a nearby container (Yellow Diamond Y). Escape The Vault Once Ryder has collected all items, and is ready to begin the process of finishing the mission, activate the main console highlighted by the objective marker (Large Orange Icon), and get ready to run. Activating the console starts a purification field that Ryder must outrun. Simply have Rtder follow the objective marker to exit the vault. Along the way to the exit, Ryder will need to interface with a console (Orange Hexagon) to activate a bridge, and use a new gravity well to reach Level 1. Optional: Retrieve The Unsealed Item As soon as Ryder lands on Level 1, after using the gravity well, Ryder will comment that the force field from earlier in the mission is deactivated (the area will now be marked on the map). Quickly jump up the ledge to the west and loot the container (Yellow Diamond Z). The container awards +142 XP for looting the container. This container awards the Fusion Mod of Shielding. After looting the container, run for the north door. Once Ryder opens the door, a cut-scene will trigger, and Ryder will have successfully activated the vault, without dying. Clear Atmospheric Radiation Watch the cut-scene conversation to discover some interesting connections between the remnant and the Heleus Cluster. After the conversation, head back to the surface to see what Ryder's efforts have accomplished. When Ryder exits the vault, Ryder receives +1330 XP, +1150 AVP , and +50% Eos viability. A forward station is established on the vault's island after the vault is activated, but unlike other forward stations, no additional AVP or planet viability is awarded. Establish An Outpost At An Appropriate Site Use the Nomad to travel to the objective location. If Ryder activated the forward station near the Southern Monolith, Ryder can use the forward station to fast travel very near to the site. Upon approach, Ryder spots Drack in battle against a kett platoon. Drive over and exit the vehicle to help him fight the kett off (+520 XP). Drack revises his opinion of Ryder after being impressed by the squad combat abilities, and decides to join the crew. After talking to Drack, interact with the outpost beacon to initiate the settlement procedure. Ryder will be faced with an important decision about the nature of the new outpost: should it have a scientific or a military focus. Ryder does not make this decision for each individual outpost, only this one. Whatever Ryder chooses will become the focus of all future outposts. Either decision will please some and upset others. Once Ryder decides, shuttles begin bringing colonists down to the surface, and many prefab buildings are deployed. August Bradley is assigned as the mayor of the new settlement, which the inhabitants call Prodromos, meaning "Forerunner". Foster Addison promptly takes Ryder aside to discuss the situation. After a few ambiguous compliments and reprimands, she departs for the Nexus, leaving Ryder overlooking the home Ryder just made possible. Feel free to head down to explore and socialize. When Ryder is ready, return to the Tempest. Setting up the outpost will award +300 AVP and +10% Eos viability. Speak With Tann At The Nexus Pathfinder HQ On the Tempest, after a quick introductory meeting for Ryder's two new members, Ryder will have free reign of the ship. Take the opportunity to get to know the crew, who are no longer too busy to talk. Use the email terminal to pick up some side missions. When Ryder is ready, use the Galaxy Map to travel back to the Nexus, greet the welcoming committee, then take a tram from the Docking Bay to Operations. Enter the door to the Pathfinder HQ to discover that it has been transformed from a storage closet into a large office and meeting room. A discussion with Tann and other Nexus leaders will automatically ensue; whether Ryder navigates the politically charged conversation carefully or not, in either case Tann will send Ryder out to continue along the lead discovered in the first vault. Give Eos Radiation Time To Clear Even though Ryder can drive around Eos, many areas are inaccessible due to lethal radiation levels. It is recommended that Ryder returns once the radiation has cleared. Eos is cleared and the radiation gone after Ryder has visited Aya for the first time during A Trail of Hope. Just go to Aya directly after "A Better Beginning" has completed, and then return to Eos (verified after the release of patch 1.10). Aftermath Ryder has taken command of the Tempest and is falling into the role of Pathfinder. Eos, after two failed former attempts at settlement, has finally been deemed viable, and Ryder has founded the Prodromos colony, governed by Mayor August Bradley. The colony's focus was determined by the Pathfinder, and the standard has been set for the whole Initiative going forward. The consequences of the Ryder's decision between a scientific or military focus for the first colony has minor effects on dialogue and which members of the Nexus leadership are supportive, there are no major plot changes because of this choice however. If Ryder chooses for a Military Focus, a squad from Prodromos will help in the final battle. * New squad members ** Pelessaria B'Sayle ** Nakmor Drack Next Steps * Finishing the meeting will complete this mission, and automatically lead to the next priority op, A Trail of Hope. * Ryder can now optionally visit Ryder's sibling in the Cryo Bay for the mission Ryder Family Secrets if Ryder hasn't already started it. * Rydercan now find Keri T'Vessa outside the Pathfinder HQ, an asari journalist, and potential love interest, linked to Task: Path of a Hero. * Ryder will be reminded to speak to Addison about mission AVP Cryo Deployment Perks, even if it has already been completed. Rewards *+1400 XP Enemies Wildlife * Shemrys * Kaerkyn * Challyrion Kett * Chosen * Anointed * Wraith Remnant * Assembler * Observer * Breacher * Turret Puzzle Solutions Bugs * Even though Ryder asks SAM to mark the location of the "rem-tech" behind the force field at location (Yellow Diamond Z) on the first floor of the vault (so that the loot can collected upon escape), the location is never added to the map. When Ryder is close to the loot, an orange empty hexagon will lead to the loot. This function works correctly in all other vaults. * The map of the second floor does not map correctly to Ryder's location when viewed in-game. Trivia * As Ryder nears the gravity well to the Vault's second floor, SAM says that "direct intervention was necessary" on Habitat 7, a possible reference to Harbinger from Mass Effect 2. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Priority Ops Category:Eos Category:Hyperion Category:Nexus